See You Later
by Arcade Android
Summary: Link can't get Midna's last words out of his head so he sets off on a journey to fix the shattered Twilight Mirror. Link runs into a few interesting people along the way and learns of another hidden evil lurking in the Twilight Realm. Rated T for Violence
1. Chapter 1 Ending the Dream

Hey this is my new Minda and Link fanfic. I don't usually stray from the Link and Zelda pairing but after beating Twilight Princess I couldn't resist! I hope you like the story, it won't be too long but not too short. I'll try to make it fun to read and would love some feedback!

Chapter One – Ending the Dream

"Link... I... See you later."

Link jolted from his bed and stared at the wall. That was the third night in a row that Midna's words echoed in his dreams. He turned and planted his feet on the floor. For some reason he couldn't get it out of his head. He knew he could no longer see Midna due to the Mirror breaking, but he didn't want to believe it.

After the battle with Ganondorf and after Midna had left, Link returned to Ordon Village to recover from his adventure. His neighbors loved seeing him again especially Ilia, but Link wasn't too thrilled. He had lost a good friend. Link got dressed and walked towards the village. He wanted to end this dreams but more importantly he wanted to see Midna. Link wanted to make it his goal to find another way into the Twilight.

"Link!" Shouted an excited Ilia. Link looked towards the small bridge and raised his hand to wave.

"Hey Ilia." He said, trying not to seem too upset. Link used to like Ilia when they were younger but he grew out of the crush. Ilia however, still seemed to like Link.

"So what are you up to today Link?" She asked. Link knew this meant she wanted to hang out with him for the day. But Link had other plans. He wanted to talk to Zelda about the Mirror and other possible ways into the Twilight Realm.

"Well actually I'm heading into the Castle Town today." Link said. "I have a few things I need to finish up there." Ilia's smile faded.

"Oh…" She replied, looking down. "You going to see Zelda?" Link hated this about Ilia, she seemed to be able to read minds.

"Uh, yeah." Link answered nervously. He didn't want Ilia mad at him.

"Well then good luck with your errands." She said and walked past him. Link sighed but continued walking towards the ranch. He needed Epona since Midna was no longer here to teleport him.

After Link took Epona they set off for Hyrule. The monsters seemed to be fading from the fields since there was no evil anymore. Link had a sinking feeling. Surely he didn't miss the monsters, but there was a slight nostalgia when thinking about them. Hyrule seemed to have higher spirits ever since Ganondorf was defeated. There were even kids playing out in the fields. They waved when Link rode past them because everyone had heard what Link had done. A Malo Market was even set up in the Castle Town. Link still didn't think a baby should be operating a store, but hey, the kid was smart. People even started populating Kakariko Village which Renado seemed to be happy about. The Gorons' springs were all filled so there was no more worry about thier hot spring water. The Zoras were taking a liking to their new prince and began thriving again. There was freedom now, and it gave Link an unsettling feeling. He always knew there were monsters before but now there's none.

'Ganondorf.' Link thought to himself. 'He was the real villain in that whole mess.' Link thought of Zant. Zant had been used and deceived without even knowing it before he died. Link shook his head. The whole adventure was messed up to him. He was happy it was over, but sad as well, since he and Midna were no longer together. Link looked up at the approaching castle and started slowing Epona down. Zelda allowed Link to take Epona in with him, so she wouldn't be unprotected outside the town. He set her up by the castle and walked inside.

Link looked around and saw many guards had returned to their normal posts. They nodded when he passed them and whispered to each other. Link finally spotted Zelda and his stomach spun.

"Hello Link." She said smiling and looking at him. "What brings you here so soon? I thought you'd be sleeping for the next two weeks." Link let out a small laugh, but he really just wanted to talk to Zelda seriously.

"I need to talk to you. It isn't anything urgent but I just need to know a few things." He said leading Zelda to another room. The guards began following them but Zelda had them remain where they were.

"What is it?" Zelda asked putting a few things down on counters.

"Is there any other way…to the Twilight Realm besides the Twilight Mirror?" He quickly asked. He awaited Zelda's response.

Zelda was quiet for a while. "Not that I know of. You see, because of Zant and Ganondorf's power you were able to enter with the curtains of Twilight that were scattered through the provinces. Now that they are gone and so is the Mirror there is no way back."

"There has to be. Our worlds can't be sealed forever. What about the Ancient Sages? Can't they send me to the realm?" Link suggested.

"Link, why do you want to go back?" Zelda asked, confused of why Link wanted to return.

"I don't know why. I just have this feeling that I need to go back." Link answered, honestly unsure why he felt the need to return.

"Okay, then they might be able to do something. I'm not really sure what their full abilities are, but they did send Ganondorf to the Twilight, so they might be able to send you there." Zelda said.

"Good. Then I'll have to go see them." Link began to turn until Zelda put her hand on his arm.

"Link, whatever you are planning to do…be careful." She said. "I know Ganondorf is no longer here, and neither is Zant but you never know what could happen."

"Of course." Link said. He took one last look at Zelda and walked out of the castle. Link stopped walking and began running to Epona. He had to get to Lake Hylia and get sent to Gerudo Desert, so he could get to the Mirror Chamber.

Link began riding like a madman and could tell Epona needed a break. They slowed down and Link heard a distant call. He turned his head and saw the Postman running towards him.

"Link! Here's a letter from Ordon Village." The postman handed him the letter and ran off.

Link opened the letter, already getting the feeling it was from Ilia. "Link," the letter read, "I know you are going off on another adventure. I could see it in your eyes. Just be careful and return soon. We already missed you once, don't be long." Link sighed. He didn't want to let his friends down by leaving for a long time again but he had to. Link didn't think this would take long so he set off for the lake. Link looked around him as Epona made her way to Lake Hylia. Why weren't there any monsters left? Ganondorf couldn't have been the only reason why. Link was happy though, for Epona. She was able to run freely without having to worry about being attacked. Link looked at his map and saw Lake Hylia was getting close. He knew where it was but he always liked to make sure and hopefully find an easier way to get there. When he approached the wooden steps leading to Falbi's place he got off Epona. Link walked inside and grabbed a cucco. 'Isn't this animal abuse?' He always thought when riding through the air with a cucco. Once Link touched the ground he let the cucco down and walked over to Fyer.

Link talked to Fyer to get a flight to the desert. After getting into the canon, which wasn't fun, he was shot to the desert. The Gerudo Desert wasn't Link's favorite place to be but he had to go through it to get to the chamber. Link missed being teleported to these places but he continued moving. After riding a Bullbo through the desert that was left behind from a Bublin, he finally made it to the Chamber. Link missed having someone to talk to. He was alone and had to figure out how to contact them by himself.

Link walked up to the Mirror but it was only a frame now. He moved his hand along it, remembering that this was the only way to the realm.

"You want to go back." Link was startled and turned around to see one of the Sages standing behind him.

"Yeah."


	2. Chapter 2  The Secret

Chapter Two – The Secret

Link faced the Sage and they stared at each other for a long time.

"Is there any way for me to return?" Link asked hesitantly. He wanted the sage to say yes but he didn't know what to expect from these people.

"When there is more than one world, there is always a way to get to it. Of course, now that the Twilight Mirror has been destroyed, it will be harder." The Sage replied. "In order for you to return to the Twilight Realm for what I'm guessing is not forever, then you must look for a way to return to either world whenever you choose. The mirror is broken and I'm not sure there is hope for it to be fixed."

"Are you sure there isn't anything that can be done to fix the mirror?" Link asked, hoping for suggestions.

"It would take an enormous amount of power. Power that we Sages have lost long ago. I'm sorry Link, but I don't know how we could possibly restore the mirror. Unless the Twilight Princess could help, I see no possible way."

"Then we just need to combine the sages power with Zelda, Midna, and mine and we could restore it right?" Link asked. It seemed like a logical idea to him.

"That's not exactly what I meant Link. It could take centuries before the Mirror is able to return to its natural state. You found the mirror in shards, now it's in pieces." The Sage looked unsure of what he was saying.

"There is a way." Link and the Sage looked behind them, another Sage had appeared. Link looked at him with faded eyes.

"How?" Link asked just wanting an answer now. He was getting tired of people being unsure of how to get there.

"You need to restore the Twilight Mirror." The Sage simply said.

Link sighed. "It's impossible." Link said, looking at the Sage who told him that. The Sage looked away.

"What can be broken can be fixed in time." The second Sage said. "There are a few people in this world who know of the Mirror. They have studied it, learned its powers. You will simply need to locate these three people and have them tell you its secrets."

"Sounds easy enough." Link said with relief.

"No. It isn't." The Sage quickly replied. "These people have separated long ago. I doubt they will ever agree to meet together. Especially without a good reason."

Link stood there, quiet for a moment. "You don't think anything could be happening in the Twilight Realm do you? I mean, aren't you able to know what goes on there?" Link looked at the two Sages who looked at each other for a while.

Soon all of the Sages appeared, looking anxious. Link began getting his old self back, knowing they weren't telling him something important.

"What." Link asked. His voice had turned serious.

The Sages looked back and forth at each other, obviously deciding if they should tell him.

"You see," A Sage began, "When Midna destroyed the mirror it caused something unexpected to happen. The mirror caused our world to slightly collide with the Twilight Realm. This opened a portal, if you will, that allowed the monsters and other creatures to crawl into the realm."

"Are you saying that that's the reason there have been no monsters in the fields?" Link asked. "And is the Twilight Realm in trouble?"

"Yes and…yes. We have been trying to figure out how to help but we really need those three researchers." One of the sages answered nervously.

"Link. We didn't want to involve you in this because of your recent journey but now that you are aware of the situation we are guessing you won't leave it alone." Another Sage said.

"I could never just back away from this." Link shook his head. He knew he had to find them. The three people who would restore the mirror. It would be hard, especially coming from a big adventure. And this time there would be no Midna. Link shook his head again. He couldn't get her out of his head, and knew he needed to at least have a real goodbye.

"Okay." A Sage began. "Then I will mark down on your map the locations of the three researchers. It will be hard persuading them, but tell them we Sages have sent you and they might listen." After the Sage marked down the locations Link took a look at the frame.

'I'm coming.' He thought to himself and left the Chamber. Link rode the Bullbo out of the desert, which was easy since there weren't any monsters around. It was odd, not having to swing his sword while riding or take out his bow. Even the Bullbo seemed nicer and was riding a lot smoother than the times before. It wasn't too long ago that Link had started helping Hyrule and the Twilight Realm. He thought back to when he first met Midna and Link was a wolf trapped in that cell. Link couldn't help but smile. Midna was different then, she was only using Link for her own needs. But then Midna changed and Link felt that he did to. Link shook off the feelings and returned to Lake Hylia. He sat next to Epona.

"I'm going on another crazy adventure Epona." Link said and Epona whinnied. He knew she didn't like the idea of it. "It shouldn't take me long this time. I just have to find three people and get them to restore the Twilight Mirror." Epona nudged him. "Don't worry," Link laughed. "I'll be careful."

Link took a good look at the map and the three places that the Sages marked down. One was at Lake Hylia, the other at Zora's Domain, and the third one at…Ordon Village. Link double checked the map and the mark were clearly set on Ordon. Link thought he knew everyone there but maybe they weren't telling him everything. Link decided to head to the first researcher, the one right here, in Lake Hylia.


	3. Chapter 3 Researcher Lye

Chapter Three- Researcher Lye

Link flew through the whole cucco routine again and landed on one of the small cliffs. 'Where could they be?' Link wondered looking around. There were many people at Lake Hylia, since all of the monsters had disappeared so it was hard for Link to try and spot someone who might look like a researcher. Link thought to ask around but he wasn't sure what kind of person to ask. There were many little kids swimming and Link thought it would be great to ask them. Kids usually knew about the adults and the "mysteries" around the area.

"Excuse me." Link said approaching three kids who looked like they might be around the age of twelve.

They all gasped. "Link!" They shouted. "We know all about you!"

"Uh…cool, I need to ask you a question." Link asked and the kids looked like they might pee themselves from excitement. Link was a role model to the kids in Hyrule and Link wasn't so sure he liked that idea anymore.

"Anything for you Link!" One of the girls said looking at Link admiringly. Link took a step back.

"Eh...okay. Do you know anyone around here who might study something all the time or anything like that?" Link asked hoping they would know. He didn't want to give too much information away and scare the kids.

"Riyu studies bugs." One of the boys replied pointing to a small kid. "And Ash studies plants." He said pointing in another direction.

"Oh. Well that's not exactly who I'm looking for." Link said. "Thanks anyway."

"Lye's always studying in his little cave." A woman said behind Link. He turned around.

"Who?" Link asked.

"Lye. He's always studying something in his cave behind the waterfall over there. No one ever sees him. He never wants to go out or anything." The woman said rolling her eyes. She was young and looked upset. "If you're looking for a mysterious researcher, that's you guy." She finished.

"Thank you so much, he might be who I'm looking for." Link said. The woman muttered something and walked away.

Link looked over at the waterfall and realized it was pretty far from where he was. Link started putting on his Zora Armor so swimming over to the waterfall wouldn't be hard. He got it all on and dived into the water, swimming quickly but not wasting any energy. Link saw the waterfall above him from under the water and dived deeper to swim past it so he wouldn't be hit hard by the water. Once Link got up he took the amour off and took out his lantern. He wasn't sure how far back the cave went but he didn't want to go in without light.

Link walked through the cave and it felt like it would never end. He held his lantern up and noticed it was running out. Link decided to start running to save time and lantern oil. Link nearly slammed into the cave wall in front of him since the cave made a sharp turn. Link looked to his left and began walking, noticing that the cave was opening up into a room. There was a table and a desk in the corner with a man sitting with his back facing Link.

"If you are a little kid then get out." The man said, clearly wanting to be left alone.

"I'm not a little kid." Link said politely. "My name is Link." The man swiftly turned around. He had dark hair and didn't look that old. He was wearing a dusty jacket and dark boots that were worn over his pants.

"Link…" The man got out of his seat and walking over to Link. "The hero Link?" He asked, double checking.

"Y-yes." Link answered taking a step back for personal space. He seemed like he was doing that a lot lately. "I need your help with something important."

The man lost all interest in Link. "What." He stated.

"You see, the…Twilight Mirror shattered and I need your help to restore it. The Ancient Sages sent me." Link replied. "You are Lye right?"

"Yes I'm Lye. You do realize we would need the other researchers right?" Lye said returning to his desk.

Link walked towards him. "Yes but maybe if they see that you will help then they will decide they want to help too."

"Why would I help." Lye started writing in a book and Link sighed.

"Because the Twilight is in danger and I need to help them." Link said. "And in order to that I need the Twilight Mirror restored." Link took a deep breath. "And I need all three of you together."

Lye looked around the room and grabbed a bag. He started filling it with tons of books and slung the bag's strap over his shoulder.

"All right." Lye said. "I'll help, but I have no idea how you will convince the others. I'm not nearly as stubborn as they are."

Link nodded and he and Lye walked outside of the cave. Luckily Lye had enough oil to last a century so there were no problems getting out of the cave. Lye led Link to a small boat that he used to get passed the Lake and they rowed to the other side.

"I'll stay here so that you can get the others." Lye said as he stopped walking. "That way we can just all be here and get to Gerudo Desert."

"Good idea." Link said. "I guess I'll see you hopefully soon then." Link started walking back up towards the spot he left Epona in. His next destination was Zora's Domain and he didn't want to waste any more time. Link hopped on Epona and began riding along the bridge by Lake Hylia.

"I just can't get used to there not being any monsters here." He said loud. Epona whinnied and Link knew she was just fine with it. "All right Epona, one down, two to go."


	4. Chapter 4  Hard to Persuade

Chapter Four – Hard to Persuade

Link and Epona made their way up to Zora's Domain, passing the Castle Town on the way there. Link left Epona by a small field and walked up to the river. He followed it and swung his sword around, watching the blades of grass get shorter. Link could see a few Zora's in the distance swimming. The Zora's were a lot more relaxed, especially Prince Ralis. They were happy to have him as their prince and he became a lot more confident to lead them.

Link entered the Domain and took a seat on the grassy ledge, his feet just touching the water. He took out his map and began looking at the area. Link didn't see any other humans around and decided to ask some of the local Zoras. Link put on his Zora Armor and jumped into the water, ready to swim over to the Zoras.

He approached one of them and started treading. "Hey do any of you know someone around here who does any special research?" Link asked. The Zoras looked around them, as if ready to point someone out. One of them seemed to spot someone and began pointing.

"Over there, he was just here a second ago. His name is Raine and he studied the Twilight Mirror. Although he hates talking about it, so we avoid the subject." The Zora said.

"Have fun talking to him." Another Zora said sarcastically.

"I'll try." Link replied and swam off to find Raine. Link could tell this was going to be hard but he had to convince Raine to help him.

Link swam back to the surface and scanned the area. He thought Raine went this way but now he couldn't find him. Link looked up at the grassy cliffs and spotted the same Zora he had before. Link climbed up on land and followed him quickly. Link saw him getting faster and Link found it hard to keep up with him. Link finally was in talking distance with him.

"Hey." Link called out, hoping he would turn around. "Raine."

Raine turned around and knew exactly who Link was. He was a strong looking Zora, who Link didn't want to get into a fight with. "What do you want?" He said, knowing Link wanted something, he could tell there was something wrong with the Mirror.

"I need your help with something." Link said, being hesitant.

"If it's about the Twilight Mirror you are wasting your time. I'm not going anywhere near that thing nor my former partners." Raine said continuing to walk.

"Well, hang on. The Ancient Sages told me I need to find you." Link replied, hoping this would help the situation.

"Yeah but I bet they don't REALLY need me, only you, am I right?" Raine said looking at Link this time. Link was quiet for a few seconds; he really wanted Raine's help.

"Look, the Twilight Realm is in danger and I can't just sit back and not do anything. I need your help to restore the Mirror. I don't care about whatever grudge you and the others have against each other. People are in danger, and you're just going back down because you don't like two people?" Link started getting angry, all he wanted to do was help people and these guys were backing down.

"We were all great friends once," Raine began. "But things changed, and one of the researchers, Zay, was so into the Mirror. It was like she wanted the Twilight Realm and our world to be one. We told her it couldn't be done and we tried to get her to stop. She wouldn't listen and tried to get Twili to come to our world, to live here."

"What happened to them?" Link asked.

"They all died. You see, we can survive in the Twilight because we have light and darkness already in our world. They only have shadows,, Twilight. So when they tried to live here, the light began killing them. Zay was so mortified at her mistake that she took refuge in an underground cave by Ordon Village, where you live. Me and Lye wanted no part of her anymore. We didn't want to blamed for her mistake and we didn't want to study the Mirror any longer. We decided to separate and live our own lives. It would take all three of us again to restore that Mirror. I could work with Lye, but I don't think I could ever work with Zay." Raine stopped talking for a while.

Link thought for a long time. Zay did something terrible but was it really her fault? "Look, Raine, I know Zay made a mistake but maybe if you all worked together one more time you could all do something right. We need to help them and this could lift that weight off of Zay's shoulders. All she wanted was to see both of us live together. I know it didn't go according to her plan but mistakes happen." Raine looked away for a little bit.

"Have you seen Lye?" He asked looking back at Link.

"Yes. He agreed to help me, although it would be pointless if you and Zay don't agree to help." Link said.

"I don't know." Raine said. "Why do you feel like you need to help them so badly?" He asked.

"I…" Link looked down for a few seconds. "There's someone I need to help. She can't fight all of the monsters on her own."

"Ah, the Twilight Princess." Raine replied crossing his arms.

"Yeah." Link said looking towards Raine.

Raine thought for a few moments and sighed. "Alright. I'll help you as long as Zay doesn't try anything funny." He said.

Link smiled. "Thanks. Lye is waiting at Lake Hylia, I'll meet you two there once I find Zay." Link said.

"Alright." Raine agreed. "Good luck with finding Zay. She's a strange one."

Link nodded and turned around, ready to get back to Epona and find this Zay girl.


	5. Chapter 5  The Unexpected Companion

Chapter Five – The Unexpected Companion

Link was nervous to see Zay because he was unsure of how she would react to him asking. Epona ran through the field and made a sudden stop, nearly throwing Link off. Link looked over Epona and saw a person covering themselves in fear.

"Hello?" Link said, unsure of who this person was. When the person didn't answer for some time Link jumped off Epona and walked towards the front of her. He froze. It was a Twili.

"Uh, hey, what's going on, why are you here?" Link asked staring at the scared Twili.

"I-I don't know." The Twili looked at Link, and knowing who he was, felt a lot better. "Y-you, c-can you help me?"

"Of course." Link said. "I'm about to find a person who can help actually."

The Twili looked behind him and saw that Link was headed in the direction of Ordon Village. The Twili whispered, "Zay."

"Yeah. You know her?" Link asked.

"Who doesn't?" The Twili said looking down and started turning angry. "And the same thing will happen to me, won't it. I'll die for being here."

"Don't worry about that, I'll get Zay to fix the mirror and you'll get home." Link reassured. "What's your name?"

"Vane." The Twili said, his voice the same echo type voice as the others he's talked to.

"Why don't you come with me to talk to Zay?" Link suggested. "It might help."

"F-fine. But I'm not being nice to her." Vane said.

"Okay…then I'll just talk her." Link replied. He helped Vane onto Epona and got on himself. Link realized he would need to borrow another horse. Ilia had just gotten a new one from Telma. 'Perfect.' Link thought to himself. He had just ditched her basically and now he needed her horse.

Link and Epona rode through Faron Woods and Vane seemed a little out of it when they passed Faron's spring but quickly recovered when they were further away from it. They rode into Ordon Village and got off Epona. Ilia quickly spotted Link and Epona and came running from the stream.

She stopped when she saw the Twili, not knowing what it was. 'Oh no, I forgot!' Link thought to himself when he saw her staring at Vane.

"Hey, Ilia." Link said. "I need your help."

"Uh…sure." Ilia replied, looking towards Link. "um.."

"Come with me for a sec." Link said leading Ilia away from Vane and Epona.

"What's this about Link?" She asked. "And what is that?" She said pointing at Vane.

Link moved her hand down. "That's Vane, he's a Twili. He's from a world called the Twilight Realm. It's in danger and I need to know if you have ever heard of anyone named Zay."

"Zay?" She said.

"Apparently she lives here in Ordon." Link sighed; this might be harder than he thought.

"I don't know anyone named Zay." She said. "Wait, the kids. A while ago they said something about a witch living underneath Ordon. Do you think that could be her?"

Link's eyes brightened. "Yes." Link said with no doubt in his mind. This had to be her. It would all make sense.

"Good." Ilia said. Link began to turn away.

"Oh um…I also need to…borrow your horse." Link said, unsure of how Ilia would react.

Ilia looked at Link for a while.

"I just need him to transport Zay. I'll have Zelda watch over him and return him to you, since I can get different horses from her. Please, Ilia." Link asked again.

Ilia couldn't refuse Link. "Of course." Ilia whispered. "Just return soon, remember?"

"Of course." Link said smiling. Link walked back towards Vane and Epona and led them back towards his house.

"Okay so there's an underground cave around here. We need to find it." Link said to Vane. "I have no idea where it could be though."

"Underwater." Vane said.

"What?" Link asked, looking from Epona to Vane.

"It's underwater. You go through a small opening in the rock and swim up. It's not a hard swim either." Vane said looking down.

"How do you know?" Link asked, since the Twili couldn't live in this world long.

"I asked my princess." Vane said. "When we still had a king, her father, that was when Zay persuaded some of the Twili to go with her. Among those Twili were my parents…and so they died. I wanted to know where Zay ran off too. I was angry and desperate. I had Princess Midna tell me but I knew I could never return here. But now I am here. I remember walking in my realm when all of a sudden there seemed to be an…earthquake or something like that. I-I saw a big scar in the sky and all of these monsters started appearing. Then I must have been sucked into this world."

"Do you think there might be more who fell into this world?" Link asked.

Vane shook his head." I was the only one who was near the scar. Everyone was at the meeting, I was making my way there because I was late."

Link sighed in relief. At least there wasn't any more that were stranded here. "Al right, let's go get Zay." Link and Vane ran through Ordon, while the local villagers just stared. They walked to the stream. "You said it was an easy swim right?"

"Yeah." Vane said. "You only need to hold your breath for about 15 seconds and your there. We should enter from over there." Vane pointed towards the cliff wall that was across from them.

"Good." Link said and jumped into the water. Vane followed after him and they swam to the wall and dove under. Link followed Vane through an opening in the wall and they climbed onto the cave floor.

"What's with these people living in caves?" Link wondered out loud.

"They liked the darkness." Vane said. "That's what my princess told me. She said it made the light create shadows on the walls that the researchers liked or something."

Every time Vane mentioned the princess Link's heart would drop. 'Midna.' He thought.

Link and Vane continued walking and saw light coming up. Link looked through the doorway and saw a girl sitting on the floor with tons of papers around here. Link coughed and Zay jumped up.

"Who are you?" She quickly said. "The hero." She whispered. Zay looked young like the others, but they had to be older. Zay had straight brown hair and was wearing baggy pants and boots, along with a sleeveless shirt. She looked normal, from what Link could tell. Her eyes darted to Vane and she backed up a bit.

Link moved forward. "You're Zay, right?" Link asked making sure.

"Y-yes. What do you want?" She asked.

"I really need your help." Link started. "The Twilight Mirror…it shattered. I already have Lye and Raine agreeing to help fix it and I need yours. The Twilight Realm is in danger. I need all three of you to restore the Mirror."

"No." Zay said.

"Obviously." Vane hissed. "You kill off half our people and now you won't even help save the rest!"

Zay looked down. "I…"

Vane walked towards her. "I might resent you but I'll ask only once. If you want to ever be at least a little forgiven of what you did than I suggest you come with me and Link to the Mirror Chamber and help us."

Zay looked at Link and then at Vane. "Okay…"


	6. Chapter 6 Back to the Chamber

Chapter Six – Back to the Chamber

Link, Zay, and Vane made their way back into Ordon Village to see Ilia with her new horse, all ready for Link.

"Thanks again for letting us borrow him." Link said, talking to Ilia.

"No problem." Ilia replied, not really having energy in her voice.

Link turned around to Zay and Vane. "Which one of you wants to ride alone?" Link asked.

Vane didn't say anything, although he would really rather not be alone. He wasn't used to this world and he could feel it draining him. When Zay had tried to get the Twili to live in this world it couldn't be done because there wasn't a strong enough power existing to do so. When Midna came to Link's world, she was able to live because of Ganondorf and Zelda's power. Now that one of the two largest powers that had existed is now gone, it's much harder for a Twili to last as long as Midna had. Zay felt uneasy around Vane. She hadn't seen a Twili since the accident and it was so weird being around one. Zay's mistake happened nine years ago, when Zelda, Link, and Midna were just kids. Zay looked at the Twili one last time, and knew he was slowly dying in this world.

"I'll ride this horse." Zay said right away and Vane sighed in relief.

"Okay, Vane you'll ride with me then." Link said.

The three left Ordon Village, ready to go meet the others at Lake Hylia. Link started feeling good about the journey. Things seemed to be going quickly and smoothly, but I guess that was because there were no monsters around to ruin it. Link knew this was going to be the easy part, and the hard part was just around the corner, in the Twilight Realm. Link couldn't stop thinking about the realm. He wanted to know right away what kind of danger they were really in. It was a lot of monsters that transferred to the Twilight, and Link wasn't sure how many of the Twili were fighters. Vane was looking more and more tired, and Link knew he had to get to the Chamber fast. After getting through the woods they were finally in the fields. Link and Zay rode directly on the path as fast they could and Link noticed they were getting close. He realized that afterwards he would need to take Ilia's horse to the Castle, but he hoped that wouldn't take too long.

Once they made it to Lake Hylia, they quickly found Lye and Raine, who were surprised to see a Twili with them. Link wasn't there to see Lye and Raine meet up again but from what he could tell, they didn't seem to have any grudges on each other. They looked at Zay uncomfortably. They had basically split up because of her.

"Hello." Zay said, looking at Lye and Raine, hoping for an answer. "I'm here to help."

"We know that." Raine said rolling his eyes. Lye seemed a bit more lighthearted than Raine had.

"Thank you for coming." Lye added taking a step towards Zay. "And who do we have here?" Lye said, glancing over at the Twili.

Vane was standing close to Link. "This is Vane. I found him in the fields. When the monsters were transferred to the Twilight Realm, Vane was accidently sent here. We need to hurry to get him back." The others nodded. "I need to go take this horse up to the Castle Town really quick. Will you guys stay here until I return?"

"Of course." Lye said, the others agreed.

Vane looked uneasy about staying with the three researchers. He felt more comfortable with Link and wasn't sure about staying with them. Link could tell he was nervous.

"I need you to stay here with them, the people at the town will freak if they see you." Link said. Vane nodded and Link got on Epona, holding the other horses reigns. Lye lead the others to some rocks to sit on and Link was off.

Link really needed to hurry and just get this horse to the town. Link passed the two bridges easily, even though Ilia's horse was a little rowdy. Once he got to the bridge leading into the town he hopped off Epona and walked Ilia's horse inside. Link made his way into the castle grounds and tied up the horse to one of the stalls built for Epona. A guard spotted Link and walked over to him.

"Who's the horse Link?" The guard ask, noticing this wasn't Epona.

"It's my friend's horse. He needs to be taken back to Ordon Village. But I don't have time to take him all the way back there." Link said. "Can you tell that to Princess Zelda?"

"Sure." The guard said heading to the Castle.

Link ran back to Epona and made his way back to Lake Hylia. Once they all met up again they headed down to Fyer's Cannon. Everyone looked at Link; they had no idea what this was except for Lye, who had lived here.

"Okay guys, this is the only way up to the desert." Link said facing them.

"What…is it?" Vane asked nervously, he didn't want to know.

"Well it's a cannon, that's going to shoot us up to the desert." Link tried to be calm about it, since he hated the experience himself. "It's over before you know it." Link said.

"Let's just go already." Raine said heading towards the cannon.

"Five Oasis Flights." Link said to Fyer, handing him 50 rupees. Everyone had their turn and landing in the desert. Link had landed on his feet since he was used to it but everyone else landed off balance.

"Never again." Lye said putting his hand to his back.

Link looked around and saw two Bullbos. 'Perfect.' He thought. They seemed big enough to carry all five of the, three on one and two on the other.

"Okay, I, Vane, and Zay will ride on one and Raine and Lye can ride on the other."

Link made the arrangements based on size. Vane and Zay were pretty light weight so Link figured that would make it easier for the Bullbos. They all got on and began riding smoothly. Link knew the terrain and knew the cliffs pretty well so he was in the lead, making sure Lye could follow easily.

"Just don't make the Bullbo charge or it will be harder to control." Link called back.

"Got it." Lye answered.

They rode on for about fifteen minutes when Link saw the Chamber coming up. They started to slow down and eventually made their way up to the now gone Mirror. The researchers were surprised. Link hadn't told them it was completely destroyed. They looked at each other nervously, they really wanted to help, and they weren't sure if they could fix it now. Vane's expression was simply sad. He never really saw the Mirror before and now he the first time he gets the chance to, it's not even there. Link turned around and looked behind the researchers and Vane. He nodded his head, and the others turned around as well. The Ancient Sages were standing there looking at Lye, Raine, and Zay.

'Here we go.' Link thought to himself, becoming more optimistic about getting to the Twilight Realm.


	7. Chapter 7 Rebuilding the Mirror

Chapter Seven – Rebuilding the Mirror

The researchers looked at each other and began talking to one another and the Ancient Sages began to whisper something. Link understood the looks on all their faces. Doubt.

"You can fix it right?" Link asked, not only worrying over Midna anymore, but for the entire Twilight Realm. Vane looked at Link, his last hope.

"Well," began Lye, "This is going to take a lot of effort. We need Princess Zelda with us to help." Lye looked at Link, not knowing what to expect.

Link sighed and began getting frustrated that no one had told him to go to her in the first place. Link looked at Vane, who seemed to be feeling better around the Mirror and the Sages.

"When Midna was with me she teleported me," Link started saying to Vane, "Is it possible for you to do the same, so we can get Zelda and fix the Mirror?" Link asked.

"I-I think so." Vane said. "The Castle, right?" He asked, moving over towards Link.

"Yeah, you know where that is?"

"Of course." Vane said. "Ready?"

"Yeah, alright, Vane and I are going to go get Zelda. We'll be back soon." Link said following Vane away from the others. Vane held up his hands towards Link and they soon were teleported outside of the Castle Town. Vane looked up at the Castle, getting nervous.

"Just follow me and stay close, try not to look at anyone." Link advised and Vane nodded.

Link led Vane through the Castle Town and up towards the Castle, escaping any possible conversation that the townsfolk would have wanted to engage in. Not many people noticed Vane, since they were all busy with shop sales and playing. Link and Vane walked into the Castle and found Zelda almost instantly, talking to some guard. The guard jumped at the sight of Vane and Zelda turned around, wearing a shocked expression as well when noticing Vane. Except Zelda knew what Vane was and the guard didn't. Zelda excused the guard and took Link and Vane into a separate room with a long table and many statues of knights and animals.

"What's going on?" Zelda asked. "Oh and my guard told me about Ilia's horse, why didn't you come talk to me?"

"I was in a hurry. Look, I persuaded all of the researchers to help restore the Mirror. And now they are saying they need your help. Did you research the Mirror too?" Link asked quickly.

"A few years back I met up with them individually obviously, since they were no longer a team, and I learned about the Mirror. As my power grew stronger I was able to affect it." Zelda explained. "I probably should have told you that earlier, but I didn't think the researchers would have ever agreed to work together again."

"So will you help?" Vane asked, looking towards Zelda and then looking towards the ground.

"I'll do what I can. Let me tell the guards I'm leaving though." Zelda walked out of the room and both Link and Vane sighed with relief.

"Good, we can get you home and save the Twilight Realm." Link said to Vane.

"If they can fix the Mirror, that is." Vane doubted.

"Don't worry; we have three experts on the Mirror, Princess Zelda, and the Ancient Sages, plus me and you. I'm sure we can restore the Mirror." Link said reassuringly. Vane nodded and followed Link to find Zelda.

"Alright, let's get going." Zelda said walking towards the door.

"Uh, wait. We're teleporting." Link put his hand on Zelda's shoulder and they stared at each other for a while. Link looked away first, remembering Midna, and how badly he wanted to see her. "Um, so yeah…" Link looked at Vane.

Vane looked a bit weak but he raised his arms and teleported them back to the Mirror Chamber. He slouched a little and started growing more and more tired. He stayed behind Link.

"Alright, so can we restore the Mirror now?" Link asked looking at everyone.

"I believe so." One of the Sages said, looking at the others. They all nodded to each other as well as the researchers and even Princess Zelda.

Zelda walked over to the researchers and began talking to them. 'Probably about the fixing it.' Link thought to himself. Zelda turned around and they walked towards the shattered Twilight Mirror. The Ancient Sages stayed behind the researchers and they began whispering something to themselves. Link could sense the power they were using and Vane coughed a little from the light. Zelda closed her eyes along with the other researchers and they too began saying something Link couldn't understand. Vane stared them all, seeming to understand what they were saying.

"Just stuff to restore the Mirror." Vane whispered to Link, who must have looked as confused as he felt.

"Thanks." Link whispered back. The Mirror bits rose from the ground and glowed with a bright light. Vane looked away and Link just stared right at it. Hope was rising in him and he knew he was about to see Midna soon. The Mirror began recreating itself like a puzzle, finding the right pieces on its own and fitting them in. The Mirror continued to glow and soon faded, but still remaining a shine. Link walked over to Zelda with Vane following and the Ancient Sages stayed where they were.

"Is it fixed?" Link asked, looking at the Mirror, not sure what to think.

"Just like it was before." Zelda said, her voice not sounded upbeat. Zelda looked at Link and back to the researchers.

"Thank you." Link said to everyone. "Alright Vane, we need to get you through and then I need to help the other Twili." Link looked at Zelda. "I'll be back soon." Link said.

"I'm coming with you." Zelda replied sharply.

"I-what? No, I'll be fine on my own." Link answered nervously.

"Why can't I come help? I know how to fight too." Zelda added. "Plus I know the Realm more than you do."

"Uh…fine." Link said. "Anyone else want to come?" Link asked looking at the researchers.

Lye, Raine, and Zay looked at each other as if remembering something. Lye was the first to speak.

"I think we will." Lye looked at Raine and Zay who nodded.

"We are all skilled swordsman." Raine said, trying to brag but trying not to sound like it.

"Good." Link said, trying to sound enthusiastic. He didn't want to bring so many people into the Realm in case something happened, but he had to let them since they did restore it for him.

"Let's get going." Link said, helping Vane up the stairs. "I'll get Vane in first, you guys follow right after.

The invisible stairs glowed white and Link and Vane walked up them and into the Twilight Realm with Zelda, Lye, Raine, and Zay following right after.

'This is finally it.' Link thought to himself. When Link and Vane entered the Twilight Realm they looked towards the Castle.

"Oh no…." Vane whispered, wide eyed.


	8. Chapter 8 Mezeray

Chapter Eight -Mezeray

Link looked ahead and saw that the castle was infested with monsters. There were Twili scattered on the ground trying to fight off the monsters. Vane looked horrified.

"We need to hurry!" vane shouted and started to run.

"Wait!" Link yelled. "Take my extra sword." He said handing Vane a sword he had taken from the packs on Epona's back.

Vane nodded and ran towards the castle with Link following right behind him. One word ran through his mind, the same that has been running for the past week. Midna. He had to find her, make sure she was alright. Link knew there would be no Ganondorf and no Zant but that didn't mean there weren't any more strong monsters out there. Link looked over his shoulder. Raine, Lye, and Zay were all running too, weapons in hand, and looking ready. Link looked ahead at Vane, who was trying not to trip over himself. Link knew the three researchers would handle themselves, and Midna could also, and it was Vane that Link had to protect now. He saw the same thing he did when he had to save the children from Ordon. Vane wanted to help despite being inexperienced and Link knew he had to watch him just in case. Link passed a few Twili who were helping each other fend off some small monsters. They saw Link and the others and it was as they had to regain their strength and the Twilight had returned to their dimmed eyes. Link and Vane were ahead now and had made their way up towards the castle walkway when they passed a hurt Twili. Link immediately stopped and grabbed a potion from his bag. He figured he wouldn't need it, since he became stronger in the past few weeks of fighting off evil. The Twili thanked him and drank it; it seemed to have a better effect on him than he had when Link would use one. Monsters were clinging to the castle walls and the rooftops while desperate Twili tried to fight them. Link looked at Vane who had turned around to head through the castle door. Link followed while the researchers helped some Twilis fight off the monsters that were still on the grounds. Inside the castle it seemed eerily empty. Link knew something was going to come but after a few minutes had passed he didn't know what to think.

"Let's head through that door." Vane said pointing to a large door ahead. Link nodded and they began to open the door.

"Well well well if it isn't the hero himself. Come back again to save the day have we?" A voice rang out. Link didn't recognize it but Vane's eyes widened and when he saw Link's confused eyes he whispered.

"Mezeray." Vane said. "He was the only Twili that was ever put into prison. The prison was built for solely him."

"Heeheehee. Vane, so nice to see you. How is my little brother?" Mezeray's voice echoed against the castle walls.

"Brother?" Link asked looking at Vane, who obviously wanted to disappear.

"Yeah." Vane mumbled.

"Enough mindless chatter, Link, the winds tell me you've been wanted to see someone." A small window of light opened up in front of Link and Vane, and through it showed an imprisoned Midna.

"That's the prison Mezeray was in." Vane said with a worried look on his face.

"We have to get to it." Link whispered, knowing that whispering and talking wouldn't make a difference but feeling better by doing it.

"It's at the very bottom of the castle, let's go." Vane said leading Link towards a side door.

"Not so fast!" Mezeray's voice sang. "Our little Twilight Princess can wait a little bit more can't she?"

"What do you want Mezeray!" Vane said.

"I want to be free!" His voice echoed cynically. "So I killed a few Twili, big deal. I don't get why I had to be a prisoner!"

"You murdered more than a few." Vane's voice was dead serious and had lost all the cowardice in it.

"You're just upset because mommy and daddy had died." Mezeray added.

"You murdered them!" Vane yelled.

"I thought they died when Zay took them to my world." Link said, looking at Vane, who looked down at his feet.

"No. Well yes but…Mezeray was behind it all. He told Zay it would work, and that Twili have traveled to your world before. Once it was leaked out that Mezeray was behind it all and not Zay, they locked him up. Only the Twili know it though, we never got the chance to tell the researchers, but I'm sure Zay probably tried to tell them…" Vane shook his head.

"Anywayyy…" Mezeray sang. "I'll see you in a bit." Mezeray's voice disappeared and two large knight monsters appeared. They looked different, consumed in Shadow and Light but with Darkness added into them.

"Let's save your world." Link said running into battle.

Vane paused for a moment and ran as well. He saw how brave Link was and understood know why everyone always seemed to be stronger when they watched him and admired him. He spun his on sword around and was shocked at his skill. Of course it wasn't as good as Link's but it was enough to help. Link knew exactly how to kill these guys. First, you get their armor off, which Link did by doing some rolling and slicing his sword through their back. Second, you use the technique Helm Splitter, which removes their helmet. And third, you finish them off. Link looked at Vane who had learned quickly by watching Link. The two enemies disappeared once defeated and Link and Vane looked at each other.

"Good work." Link said.

"Just wait till Mezeray." Vane replied.


	9. Chapter 9 The Cellar

Chapter Nine – The Cellar

Link and Vane opened the large door and proceeded through it, watching each other's backs and hearing swords clash against each other. 'The researchers.' Link assumed. They were probably in the castle as well, fighting off more enemies.

While Link and Vane made it through the castle they stumbled upon a lot of enemies, some from the Twilight Realm and a lot from Link's world. Link fought his own while Vane fought the Twilight monsters. Link watched how Vane seemed a lot more courageous in his own world and Link was happy to have someone watch his back, the way Midna had done on their journey. Link couldn't help but miss it, even though his world and hers were in danger. But now hers alone was in danger and he needed to get help her.

"Through here!" Link shouted and led Vane through a small door that led to a long spiral staircase going up or down. They headed downwards, running as fast as they could but still keeping their balance. Luckily no enemies had been on the stairs or they would have probably fallen off the edge. The noise of their feet echoed through the stairwell and made Vane become nervous. He knew his brother far better than any other Twili. He knew how dangerous he could be and even though Link had stopped Zant and Ganandorf, Mezeray had a lot of time to recharge his power. The guards had no idea what Mezeray was planning, and didn't know about his certain powers. The way years of not using them made him even more powerful. Vane blinked and realized they had met the end of the stairs. A door was the only thing in the small room and Link began to open it.

"You think this is the cell?" Vane asked quickly before Link opened it.

"Well, the door seems heavy, it could be. There's only one way to find out." Link said and pulled the door open revealing a dark room with flickering candle light. They slowly walked through it and passed empty cells. Link looked all along the walls but saw nothing but darkness. Vane walked ahead and stopped.

"Come here." Vane said standing in front of a cell. Link walked next to him and stared through the bars.

"Midna." Link whispered. Inside the cell was Midna, unawake, and laying in the back of the cell. Link looked at the cell and was trying to figure a way into it. There was no lock and no door, just bars with no way of getting through them. Link noticed the floor was made up of dirt and suddenly remembered the day he was in a cell. And Midna had told him to dig under the bars and he would be free. Link knelt on the ground and tried dig at the dirt but it was too hard.

"If only I could transform into a wolf again." Link said.

"Let me try to teleport you into the cage." Vane suggested. Vane put his arms up and tried to focus, but for some reason it wouldn't work. "Mezeray." Vane sighed.

"Then we need another plan." Link muttered.

"I have another idea. Take your shield and try to break the dirt." Vane said and Link took his shield off his back.

Link began breaking the dirt and scooping it out until there was enough room to fit through. He laid on his back and pulled himself through the hole. Link got up quickly and ran over to Midna. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Midna." Link whispered, trying not to be too loud. Midna didn't say anything. Link nudged harder. "Midna!" Link yelled.

Midna slowly moved and opened her eyes and looked at Link, obviously unaware of her surroundings and not knowing what was going on.

"Princess!" Vane said outside the cell. Midna sat up and looked at Vane then to Link and understood what was going on.

"You came." Midna said looking at Link.

"Of course." Then grew quiet, remembering him and Ilia's conversation.

"I just need him to transport Zay. I'll have Zelda watch over him and return him to you, since I can get different horses from her. Please, Ilia."

"Of course. Just return soon, remember?"

"Of course."

"Mezeray caused all of this, Princess. We need to go stop him immediately." Vane said.

"Right." Midna replied and stood up, regaining some strength. "We need to hurry to the top of the Castle. That's where he's controlling all of the monsters. I heard him say it to a TwiliMonster Guard when they put me in this cell."

"Okay good, so we know where to go." Link said. "Alright, let's get out of this cell and head there."

Link helped Midna through the small hole and Link eventually pushed himself out as well. The three ran up the spiral staircase to find that the main Castle room was flooded with monsters. The researchers were also there. They decided to help them fight off the monsters before heading any further. Lye and Raine were teaming up against a larger monster while Zay fought off the little ones. Raine turned around to see how Zay was doing when he heard Lye scream. Lye fell to the floor, bleeding from his side greatly. The guard had turned to Lye when Raine turned and had attacked full force.

"Lye!" Zay shouted and ran over.

Midna ran as well and put her hand over him. "I need to get him out of here." She turned to Link. "I'll return as soon as I can. Don't have too much fun without me." She gave a small smile and disappeared with Lye.

"You can't seem to hold onto her, can you?" Vane asked, looking at Link.

"I guess not." Link replied and swung his sword at the approaching enemies.


	10. Chapter 10  The Top of the World

Chapter Ten – The Top of the World

Link and Vane finished off the enemies with the help of Raine and Zay. Raine and Zay decided to stay on their floor so that they could make sure no monsters followed Link and Vane while they headed to the top of the Castle. They opened two large doors in the middle of the room and ran up the stairs. It was eerily quiet and Link saw the fear forming in Vane's eyes. Link could only imagine what Mezeray was like and he understood that only the Twili who remembered Mezeray truly knew how powerful he was.

Link desperately wanted Midna to hurry and help him fight. He knew he could probably manage on his own but he always liked having the company of someone who was just as strong, and Vane wasn't. Link knew Vane had gotten stronger but not enough to defeat Mezeray. And Link realized he would probably have to protect him for most of the battle.

"Mezeray has been consumed by more darkness than Twilight." Vane spoke. "Do you know what that means?"

"No, what?" Link said, not understanding where Vane was going with this. They continued to run up the stairs.

"It means that Mezeray's biggest weakness right now is Light. The reason why the Twili don't perish right away in your realm is because they have a little bit of light in them." Vane said. "But Mezeray doesn't, so being exposed to your realm will probably kill him."

"That means we need to get him to my world. But how? Do you think you could teleport us?" Link asked.

"Not with my strength. But with Princess Midna and Zelda's powers we might be able to." Vane replied.

'Oh right, Zelda.' Link had almost forgotten she had come along because his mind was focused on Midna and Mezeray. "That means we'll have to hope they meet up with us." Link said. "Or else we'll have to find some other way to weaken and kill him."

"And since he is in the Twilight Realm and is filled with darkness he will probably be even stronger." Vane muttered.

"Yeah." Link said.

Link stopped running once the stairs were ending. He and Vane made it to the top and were faced with a crooked door. Link slowly opened it, not sure what was waiting on the other side. He couldn't tell if Mezeray was behind the door but he could make out two figures. One was in the air and the other on the ground. His eyes widened when he saw Zelda battling a large monster. He rushed through the door and ran beside her, sword raised.

"Finally." She said glancing at Link.

Link was shocked to see how great of a fighter Zelda was and became relieved. Even though Zelda had been kidnapped and weakened, she definitely knew how to fight and defend herself when not captured. The monster was an even larger Shadow Kargarok and Link, Zelda, and Vane were all ready to defeat it. The kargarok flew down towards Vane and swerved to Link. Link rolled out of the way and slashed the monster with his sword. The bird flew upwards and screeched but didn't die. It flew around them but didn't fly towards them. Zelda gave Link a look and nodded towards his arrows. Link took out his bow and attached a bomb to one of his arrows. He aimed directly at the bird and pulled the arrow back and watched it soar to the kargarok's head. The bomb exploded and the monster crashed into the ground, black blood dripped out of it and the kargarok was nothing but shreds and its skin and insides. Link looked at his left arm and noticed the monster was able to scratch him. Blood dripped from Link's arm and down his gloves. He winced at the sudden pain but pushed it aside.

"We need to get to the roof." Link said.

Zelda and Vane nodded and followed Link to an outside staircase. They ran up it swiftly, making sure they didn't fall off the ledge. Link looked down and saw that some monsters had actually fallen off. Their bodies were scattered across the edge of the castle grounds and Link realized how far of a drop it really was. Link looked down again and saw that Twili were still fighting off the monsters. Some had even died and others were mourning already. He knew he had to save them, no matter what happened. He wouldn't abandon them or Midna. They finally made it to the top of the roof and saw that they were alone. They walked to the middle just to make sure no one would fall off. Link and Zelda looked at each other and weren't sure what was going to happen. Then behind them something had teleported. It was Midna, and she was standing behind them, looking ready to help. Link sighed with relief. His plan was going smoothly now, since he had Zelda, Midna, and Vane's power to teleport Mezeray to his world and destroy him with light. Link discussed the plan with them and Midna smiled darkly, ready to go through with it and finally have her realm in peace.

Lightning tore the sky apart and shook the Castle. They all looked at each other nervously, but ready. Mezeray appeared about fifteen feet away from them, and was balanced in the air holding a malevolent darkened sword.

"Heheh, four's kind of a crowd don't you think?" He laughed.

Vane knew what was coming and so did everyone else. Mezeray lifted his arm and lightning struck the middle of them, sending bricks flying. Link opened his eyes and saw that Vane and Zelda were lying on the ground, knocked out and bloody. He moved his head towards the right and saw Midna getting up, but something was wrong. He squinted and saw that she was in her imp form. Midna looked at Link and her eyes had grown wide. Link looked at Midna and then looked down. He was looking at fur and two paws. Mezeray had turned them into their old forms.

Mezeray laughed. "Just bringing back the good times."

Link and Midna looked at each other and realized Link's plan was destroyed now. Link ran over to her and she sat on his back.

"The good times." Midna whispered. "Let's show him how strong we really were together." She said and Link nodded, not being able to talk.

Thunder roared and it had begun to rain. The clouds were in front of a blue and orange sky, filled with lightning.

"Beautiful isn't? The top of the world." Midna whispered.


	11. Chapter 11 Strategy for Death

Chapter Eleven – A Strategy for Death

Link and Midna knew their original plan would no longer work. With Zelda and Vane knocked out and Midna trapped in an imp form they knew teleporting Mezeray to Link's world would no longer be an option that they had. Link thought for the few seconds he could and tried to think up a plan. It was so hard not to be able to say anything to Midna but he knew Midna was thinking up a strategy as well. Link looked up at Mezeray and tried to study his structure and form, looking for a weakness. Mezeray had no intention of letting them find one so easily. Shadows formed around his hands and traced around his fingers until they were long and sharp. He swiftly moved his hand towards them and the shadow needles flew at Link and Midna. Link jumped out of the way but was scratched by one of them. Little blood ran through his fur and started turning black.

"Link, we can't get hit with those; I think he's trying to turn us into shadows." She whispered, obviously seeing this before.

Link nodded and ran towards Mezeray, dodging the other needles. He began running faster towards him, switching his position as quickly as he could. He finally made it in jumping distance and leaped into the air. Link got a hold of Mezeray and bit down on him. Mezeray wasn't about to make this too easy and through Link off without even trying hard. Link skidded on his paws and was about thirty feet from Mezeray now. Midna was studying Mezeray this entire time and began whispering to Link.

"Let's try the moves we did on Phantom Ganon. Run towards him and I'll grab him to throw him off guard. Then you attack." Link's eyes said he understood and ran towards Mezeray again, once he got closer and closer he jolted to the left of him and Midna grabbed him. Mezeray lifted his hand towards the sky and all of sudden Midna was electrocuted. Mezeray had the storm going for a reason and Midna quickly returned to Link's back. Link and Midna couldn't find a weakness at this point. He could easily throw them off of him and electrocute them if they got too close. Everything Link learned as a wolf seemed to be a waste now on Mezeray. Mezeray was smart too. He had the storm so he could use its lightning and he turned Midna and Link into an imp and a wolf because they weren't as strong as they could have been. He had realized that Light would easily kill him so he got rid of Zelda and Vane. Link needed more help than just Midna, but no one could be of much help. Raine and Zay weren't strong enough and Midna knew the Twili weren't either. They had locked up Mezeray for a reason, and Link understood that now.

They needed a plan and not just a plan to attack but a strategy for Mezeray's death. Link tried to study Mezeray but he was shooting the needles at them again. Link decided Midna would have to be the eyes to find Mezeray's weakness so he began dodging them all while she looked closer. Mezeray was very tall and was even taller since he was floating in the air. Midna looked at his rusty armor that he must have stolen from a guard but he had formed it well on him. Shadows were pouring out the edges of the armor and if they could only have some Light to hit his armor then it would probably shatter, leaving Mezeray defenseless. But they had no light in the Twilight Realm. The Twilight seemed to be fueling Mezeray even more. Midna needed to think of something fast. Link couldn't dodge forever and they needed to stop Mezeray. If they both failed to do so then the Twilight Realm and Link's world would be doomed. Midna put the armor as a side note and looked for more weaknesses. She looked at an opening of his chest armor and noticed that if they could just hit that one spot then maybe they could stun him for a while.

Midna told Link about what she thought might be his weaknesses so Link decided to try and attack the opening in his armor. Link ran along the side of the roof and darted towards the center and then towards Mezeray, dodging the shadowed needles once more. He leaped into the air and attacked dead center on his target. Mezeray yelled out in pain and fell to the roof. Link began attacking furiously but Mezeray quickly sent him flying backwards. Link and Midna realized they got a good attack on him but knew now that Mezeray would be more careful about his one weakness. Link and Midna knew they couldn't do that forever but they decided to stick with that for now until they needed to find another weakness. Mezeray lifted his hand in the air and formed a shadowy spear. The lightning shrieked in the air and hit the spear, filling it with electricity.

"Be careful Link!" Midna yelled knowing what Mezeray was planning.

Mezeray pointed the spear towards Midna and lightning shot through the air. Link jumped to the side but Midna knew she wouldn't be able to miss it. She quickly disappeared and reappeared on Link's back. She sighed with relief and braced Mezeray's attack again. Mezeray formed another spear and began shooting lightning all over the roof to throw them off. Link ran wildly along the roof, dodging as best as he could. Lightning hit right in front of him and flew backwards, right at the edge of the roof. He slowly got up and ran towards the center, dodging again. Midna countered some of the lightning but she got hit with a little of it. She shook off the pain and Link jumped towards Mezeray again. Midna floated quickly towards Mezeray to distract him and Link hit the crack in the armor again. He kept attacking and Mezeray crashed to the ground. Midna held him down as best she could and they were able to attack him for longer than the first time. They quickly jumped back before Mezeray could counterattack them again.

Mezeray's shadow spears disappeared and he began forming shadows on his armor to conceal it better. This meant Midna and Link needed a new plan for the time being. They needed light but they didn't have it, not with Zelda unconscious. Midna looked down at Link; he was from the world with Light so maybe he could use it. She had to think though, Zelda was strong so she had the ability to contain light and use it against or for others but she wasn't sure if Link had the same power. She needed to try though. It was the only way to get through Mezeray's new shadowed armor. Link stopped running and stood away from Mezeray. There was silence that overcame the rooftop and the only noise was the sudden rain that began to pour down onto them.

"Link, I have a plan." Midna whispered to him. Link twitched his ears signaling that he was ready to hear it. "You need to focus now and try to use the power of light. Zelda can do it so you should be able to as well. Just think about it or something. It's our only way."

Link nodded his head and startled Midna by howling. Even Mezeray was startled but at the same time didn't think they were up to anything that he couldn't stop. The sky started to make a cracking noise, and Link continued to howl. A giant scar formed in the scar and a small ray of light shined down on the center of the rooftop.

Mezeray began to laugh. "This is your master plan? A small ray of sunshine?" All Mezeray had to do was stay away from the beam and he was safe.

"Same plan as before, but this time we'll drag him into the light." Midna whispered to Link, more quietly than before.

Link growled and darted towards Mezeray.


	12. Chapter 12  Vane

Chapter Twelve – Vane

Link ran as fast as he could and as smoothly. He had to hit Mezeray just right so that Midna could get a hold of him and drag him in the small ray of sun that lit up a section of the middle of the roof. Link waited and leaped into the air, fangs ready. He growled and bit Mezeray on the shoulder, where a small crack could be seen in the armor. Mezeray underestimated Link's speed and dodged too late. Midna floated upwards from Link and attacked Mezeray, grabbing him like she had done to misplaced objects in the past. She and Link dragged him to the center, with Link biting him still. Mezeray shrieked the second light touched him and the shadows quickly vanished. Blood was clearly on Mezeray and Link and Midna for that matter.

Mezeray put his hand upwards and a small bit of lightning hit Midna, sending her a few feet away, blood splattered on the roof from where Midna was hit. Link lost his grip and Mezeray returned to the safer area of the roof. Link and Midna regained their strength and decided to try it again since it turned out to be affective. They were successful in doing this a few more times when the light had dimmed and completely gone out. Midna and Link stood on the center of the roof while Mezeray was now standing, too weak to float. Midna and Link were also weakened, and now that the light was gone and they all seemed equally weak things were about to go back to square one. Link and Midna backed up just a bit so that they could at least have some distance between them and Mezeray.

"We need a new plan." Midna whispered. Link just nodded since that was all he could do. Midna breathed heavily and Link was panting. They were unsure what they should do.

Link's ears twitched when he heard something behind him. He quickly turned his head and saw Vane slowly getting up. Mezeray also noticed.

"Don't even bother." He laughed. "I'm clearly too strong." Mezeray said but a hint of weakness hid in his voice.

"You think you're so strong." Vane hissed. "You think you were the only Twili granted with more power?" He yelled. Shadows began swirling around Vane's hands.

"Vane..But I thought…" Midna began to say.

"My family is a part of the Twili nobles." Vane explained. "I never used my power before, but Mezeray decided to start when he was younger."

"I'm stronger than you then." Mezeray laughed.

"Actually you aren't." Vane spat. "You overused your power, it's just how it works. I rarely used mine so I still have my full potential left. You also got damaged by the light and darkness." Vane said this and sent shadowed spikes flying towards Mezeray. They hit him like arrows only faster and sharper. Mezeray hurdled backwards and rolled a few times, almost falling off. Each time Mezeray was hit black and red blood spilled from his wounds even more. He was breathing heavily and couldn't fight much longer.

He got up though and wore a shocked and scared expression on his face. Vane hinted a smile and ran towards Mezeray, sending more shadow arrows towards him. Mezeray could hardly dodge but managed to miss some. He barely could stand. Link and Midna collapsed to the ground and were too weak to help Vane, although Vane was handling Mezeray more than well.

Vane created a shadow spear and sent it flying to Mezeray who was just getting up. The spear flew into Mezeray's chest and he went soaring backwards. Vane then created a bow and shot Mezeray again in the chest, with a shadowed arrow. Mezeray was struck harder than all the other times and fell of the Castle roof. Vane stood on the edge and peered down. Mezeray made his way to the bottom, crushed while black and red blood seeped out of his broken body. Vane sighed and walked over to Link and Midna. They had both transformed into their original forms and stood up with help from Vane. Zelda also managed to stand up.

"I had no idea…" Link began.

"I know, I was too afraid to use my real power." Vane winced. "Good thing I got over that fear."

"I'm proud of you Vane." Midna said. Vane smiled, glad he finally could help his princess.

They made their way down to the bottom of the Castle and walked outside. The horrid storm disappeared and all of the monsters that belonged to Link's world had returned and the Twili monsters left as well. They didn't leave the Twilight Realm, but they left the Twili alone and returned to their normal lives. The Twili were all relived and began restoring their kingdom almost instantly. Not too many lives were lost but some were and there was grieving. Everything seemed much more peaceful though then even before this happened. Death wasn't in the air anymore but hope. Mezeray was the last evil that the Twili could face for a while.

After a few hours of helping restore some of the more damaged areas, Link, Midna, Zelda, and Vane sat inside the Castle. Link and Midna walked outside for bit while Zelda helped some Twili in the Castle.

"I can't believe you came." Midna said, looking at Link.

"Why wouldn't I?" Link asked.

"Well the Mirror was destroyed. I didn't think you would have gone through all the trouble of restoring it to come help." Midna replied.

"Honestly I was coming before I even knew you were under attack." Link said walking towards a large tree and sitting against it. Midna sat next to him.

"Really? Why?" Midna asked nervously.

"I…" Link paused for a bit. "Wanted to see you again." Link said.

"That's really why you restored the Mirror? Just to see me?" Midna was honestly shocked, no one had ever done anything like that before in the past.

"Of course." Link said and paused for a bit. Every time he said those two words all he could about was Ilia and Zelda and his life in his own world. Could he even be with Midna in the first place? If the Twilight Realm wasn't under attack and he had gone through all of that trouble just to see Midna would it have been a complete waste?

Link and Midna looked at each other, realizing the possible truth that hovered over them.

"We can't…be together can we?" Midna asked Link, sadness looming her voice.


	13. Chapter 13  See You  Later

Chapter Thirteen – See You Later

"Who says we can't be together?" Link asked.

"Our worlds." Midna replied solemnly. They both knew that was the only problem. "I can't stay in your world, and you don't belong in mine."

"You're right." Link agreed but he wished he couldn't. He wanted there to be another way. "Can't I at least…visit or something?"

Midna thought for a while, he was able to come to the Twilight Realm before Mezeray had changed him into his wolf form. "Maybe. But don't count on them being long visits." She said.

"A second would be worth it." Link replied quietly. "I'll just try that."

"Are you sure? I mean, isn't that a bit too troublesome. Who knows how long you'll be able to stay and when you will be able to return." Midna pointed out.

"It doesn't matter. Whether I have one day with you or a week, I'll take it." Link said looking straight ahead while Midna looked at him.

"Sounds like a plan." Midna said.

They sat there for a while thinking about it. Midna wanted to see Link more and if a day was all she had than she was going to take it. Link looked at her and had doubt that their plan would work. Who even knew that the Mirror would hold up anyway? Link tried not to think about the negatives that could happen. But they all seemed to be swirling around his head. Would if the Mirror shattered again? Would if Midna found someone else? Would if he fell for someone else, leaving Midna all alone? How will Zelda feel? Or Ilia? Link shook his head. Midna looked away. Would if Link never came back? Or he falls in love with Zelda? All Midna could think about was the bad things that could go wrong. She returned back to positive thoughts and tried not to dread on it.

"We should go find the others." Midna said quietly and began to get up. Link quickly got up as well and they began to walk towards the Castle doors.

"Will you wait for me?" Link asked.

"Will you come for me?" Midna replied back.

They both laughed and things started to seem like they were going to work. Link and Midna found Zelda and the researchers.

"There you two are." Raine said annoyed. "Zelda hasn't shut up-"

"I just didn't know where you were." Zelda butted in. "Just wanted to know you two were okay."

"We are, we were just talking." Midna laughed. "Evil is finally gone."

"Good." Vane said tiredly.

"You should go rest." Zelda suggested. "You did defeat Mezeray after all."

"Hey we weakened him first." Link said jokingly.

Zelda laughed and moved closer to Link causing Midna to get jealous. Link tried to step away but he didn't want to come off as rude. He gave Midna a look to reassure her that Zelda wouldn't make him change his mind. Midna still couldn't be sure though. Zelda was a Princess like herself but she was much prettier, or so Midna thought. Link could still feel that Midna was upset over it and tried to lean away. They talked for a little more and it started to get late so they decided to walk over to the Mirror. They began to say their goodbyes.

"Bye Midna and Vane." Zelda said and waved. The two said goodbye as well and Zelda went through the Mirror.

"See you later." Raine grumbled and Zay waved shyly. Lye, who was bandaged up whispered a goodbye and they went through, leaving Link, Midna, and Vane alone.

"Vane, why don't you go, um, check on the others." Midna suggested.

"Huh?" Vane thought for a moment. "O-oh. Yes my princess." He said. "Bye Link. Thank you so much for helping us."

"Anytime." Link said. "I mean it."

"Thanks." Vane said and ran off to help other Twili.

"Well." Link started. "This is it. I wanted this to be a better visit but, I guess you can't put off helping."

"I'm going to miss you." Midna whispered.

"Same here." Link replied. "You I mean, haha, not me…" Link looked down. Midna turned red and tried to look away but couldn't keep her eyes off of Link.

"I'll see you soon Midna, I promise." Link said.

"I know you do." Midna looked at the Mirror. "I hope this holds up though."

"At least we would have tried right?" Link asked, moving a bit closer to Midna.

"Yeah…" Midna whispered sadly.

Before Midna could doubt anymore Link moved closer and kissed her. Midna's eyes widened and she didn't know what to do. Link backed away from her.

"I promise." Link reassured her.

"Don't ever forget." Midna said quietly.

"I won't." Link shook his head. "Goodbye…Midna."

Midna smiled. "I…See you later."

Link nodded and backed away, walking into the Mirror. Midna took a few steps closer but stopped once she reached the Mirror. Link was gone. Midna realized this fact and doubted their plan completely.

Link walked through the Mirror and made it back to his world, seeing the others waiting for him.

"Link!" Midna shouted. Link turned around, looking at the Mirror.

"Midna!" Link shouted back.

"I've been meaning to tell you something ever since we first left each other!" He heard her shout.

"What is it!" He called back and waiting for her response.

Midna was hesitant. "I love you!" She yelled through the Mirror.

Midna was taken off guard when Link appeared in front of her. "I love you too." He whispered and kissed her one last time before going back to his world.

"Bye Link." Midna said quietly.

"See you later." Link called behind him and returned back to his world, knowing now that nothing would ever keep them apart.


End file.
